The Maximanga Convention
by Phoenix122333
Summary: After blowing up a phalanx of Flyboys (as well as taking out a good-sized chunk of a North American forest), the Flock decide to hide in a crowded mall. However, they find a slight surprise waiting for them... Strictly a oneshot.


**I do not own anything that I don't own. My OC's are mine though. MINE, I SAY! Anyways, now presenting… The Maximanga Convention!**

"C'mon Iggy!", Max shouted at the pyromaniacal chef as he threw bomb after bomb at the advancing legion of Flyboys. She was suddenly spun around in the air, however, as Iggy raced past her, shrieking, "FLY IF YOU WANNA LIVE!". _Do as he says! DO AS HE SAYS!_, the Voice cried, sounding panicky, and when the Voice is panicky you do as it says. Max went superspeed, grabbing Iggy's hand as she raced by, who grabbed Fang, who grabbed Nudge, who grabbed Gazzy, who grabbed Angel, who was holding Total. With an almighty BOOM, the phalanx of Flyboys exploded and spiralled down to Earth, taking a good chunk of the forest below with them. Max let out a sigh of relief and slowed down, thinking, "_Maybe I'll let the whole 'bombs on his person' thing slide. Just this once. "_. The Flock groaned as they clutched their heads, not used to traveling so fast. Max clapped her hands, saying loudly, "C'mon, guys, we have to get moving! As they so _often _remind us, they are one of many, and that means more will be here soon!".

"Ooooh, "Nudge squealed, mysteriously not ill anymore, ", can we hide down in that mall? It looks _really _popular!", opening her eyes wide and staring at Max. Max could survive Flyboys. She could survive M-Geeks. She could survive Erasers, Antarctica, and learning Mr. Traitor Jeb was her father. She could survive Dylan and Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen, but the one thing she could _not _survive were Nudge's cute little puppy dog eyes. And mind control. That certainly had something to do with it. Evil little seven year old... "Oh, _fine_. But we leave at the FIRST sign of trouble!", Max warned. The Flock dove to the rooftop and forced open the door to the building, walking down several flights of stairs before discreetly slipping onto the main floor. An enormous sign proclaimed that they had just stepped smack dab in the middle of the 'Maximanga Convention'.

"Maximanga?", Fang asked, confused, but Max just shrugged. Nudge, however, was silently pointing to stacks upon stacks of Maximum Ride manga, Maximum Ride books, Maximum Ride t-shirts, Maximum Ride brand plushies, and Maximum Ride fake wings. As they stood there, gaping at the sight before them, a boy of fifteen walked up to them and exclaimed, "Hey, it's Fnick and Jeff!", before laughing maniacally. He glanced at Angel and said, "That's right. I know it's you guys. Want an explanation for all of, well, ", he gestured to the scene, ", this?". The Flock nodded dumbly.

"Alright, well, there's this author named James Patterson who wrote a series of books about your life. Now, this series was so popular, they made a manga out of it, and soon, it'll be a movie. Some people suggested Vanessa Hudgens to play you, since you're part Hispanic, but the people who made accounts on Fang's Blog have made _infinitely _better suggestions. ". They stared at him for a few moments before Angel, sweet little Angel, simply said, "So where's our money?". He burst out laughing. The others burst out laughing. The Voice burst out laughing. And Angel just looked from the boy to the Flock and back again, asking, "What? What's so funny?".

"M-My Gods, she's _serious_!", the boy choked out, which of course just made them laugh harder. This went on for another couple seconds before they became aware of the stares people were giving them and stopped. "So, ", the boy asked, ", what are you guys, ya know, _doing _here. Aren't you supposed to be out beating up Flyboys, shivering in Antarctica, saving the world, that sort of thing?". "Well, that's what we _were _doing, and by the way don't be surprised if you see news about a forest-fire, when we delegated to find a place to hide from said Flyboys.", Iggy explained. The boy gave him a deadpan look and asked, "And by 'delegated to find', you mean 'were mind controlled into finding'?". "Pretty much, yeah.", Fang admitted. The boy glanced to Angel in surprise and thought, '_He speaks!?'._ She giggled and nodded, and the boy thought, '_Wow.'. '_ _I know right?'_, Angel thought back with a giggle. Max interrupted their psychic conversation by asking, "So, we have fans?", and Jason said excitedly, "Oh definitely. Thousands of people all over the world. Well, most of the world anyway. Lots more are fans of Whit and Wistey Allgood, but that's a whole other story.", waving a hand as if to dismiss the two magic-users from the conversation. He grew suddenly serious, gulping loudly as he implored them, "Speaking of stories…if you value your sanities… do NOT read fanfiction of yourselves. Your brains will melt.". At their amused looks he stated, "I'm serious. Mine did.", pulling a small jar of grey matter out of his pocket. Before the Flock had time to look horrified and/or disgusted, the roof exploded to allow a gaggle of Flyboys to drop to the floor. "I think it's time for you to leave.", the boy said, shoving the jar back into his pocket before yelling, "HEY EVERYBODY! THOSE ARE REAL FLYBOYS AND THEY'RE AFTER THE FLOCK!".

The crowd's heads turned as one to look at the robots. Their expert stares pierced through any possibilities the Flyboys could just be people in costumes, and as one they surged forward to batter the Flyboys with anything and everything they could get their hands on. Bats from a nearby sports store, heavy books, and one guy even tore a Flyboy's arm off and used it to beat off _other _Flyboys. "See? Fans.", the boy said with a smile, mentally laughing at the Flock's shocked faces before saying, "Now go!", and pushing them toward the front door. They obeyed, stopping only to yell out, "Thanks everybody!". The crowd cried as one, "Fly on!", before going back to beating the Flyboys.

The boy pushed them out of the mall and into the parking lot, which was thankfully devoid of Flyboys. "Go!", he told them, "And remember, no fanfiction of yourselves!". "Wait a minute.", Fang said, pausing as he prepared to take off, "How are you still alive if you have no brain?". "Science.", the boy said flatly, screaming a second later, "Now go! Fanrage can only keep the ones in there at bay!". The Flock promptly took off.


End file.
